


honeysuckle full of poison

by seratonins



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, not poly rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonins/pseuds/seratonins
Summary: And Mina is real, and she's beautiful, and maybe it can be both. Why can't it be both? Why does she have to choose?[enter two souls and a ghost]
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169
Collections: Shot Thru the Heart: A Writing Collection





	honeysuckle full of poison

**Author's Note:**

> "It should be enough. To make something beautiful should be enough. It isn't. It should be."  
> — Richard Siken, _Landscape with a Blur of Conquerors_  
> 

ACT I

_sugar_

When Nayeon kisses Sana, it tastes like sugar.

It comes to no surprise to her because ever since she's known Sana, the girl down the street and her best friend, she's had a sweet tooth that can only be satisfied by eating a gallon of cotton candy-flavored ice cream, and Nayeon has to sit through countless of stomach aches and holding her hand while she threw it all up. It fits her personality anyway — Sana's always been bubbly, sweet as can be.

They are six and five respectively, and it happens after Nayeon watches a movie. There's a girl in it, and she's ginger just like Sana is, and as the movie ends she ends up kissing the male lead under the rain. Nayeon asks why, because rain is sticky and cold and it gets everywhere, and her mom tells her that's what people who love each other do. And Nayeon figures she loves Sana, so she sneaks into her garden before the sun hides, turns on the hose and gives her a peck on the lips, surprising her.

"Why did you do that?" the ginger had asked.

"I love you," she had responded.

Nayeon doesn't remember much, but she does remember tasting candy.

In any case, their second kiss is not as romantic by any means — she's sixteen and inexperienced and Sana is clumsy and fifteen and even more so — and they are at some party before Nayeon starts her senior year. Sana clashes her braces against Nayeon's teeth and it makes a shiver run down her spine, so she pulls away because suddenly the feeling turns scary; like it's a real kiss and not something stupid they'd do when they are drunk. Sana makes a surprised noise when she does so, but when she pulls away her cheeks are bright pink and she looks down to the floor, as if embarrassed. Nayeon has to adjust her eyesight to actually see what's happening in front of her when someone approaches her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that," one of their classmates says while the people around them cheer and holler at them, the loud music blasting in the distance.

"Fifty bucks are fifty bucks," Nayeon jokes at them and ignores the turmoil growing inside her belly, then turns to her best friend. Sana's hair is pink now, like cotton candy. It suits her. "Right, Sana?"

Her friend doesn't respond, she just nods. Nayeon thinks she might vomit really soon.

Sana has always been the romantic one in the relationship — for many reasons, mostly because she's obsessed with romance movies and dramas and the way she falls in love with someone just by looking at them for longer than three seconds. Nayeon has always teased her for it, mostly because it's hard for her to fall for someone. She’s had one crush in her entire life and it was a character from a show her and Sana used to watch when they were kids. Sana always tells her it's because she thinks too much and she always denies herself her own feelings, but Nayeon is kind of wired that way.

And that's kind of the beauty of their relationship, anyway. Sana feels, Nayeon speaks. The heart and the mouth, in a way. Except they don't speak much these days.

Nayeon thinks she might have cursed them with that kiss; Wonders if she put something into the universe that should've been kept locked, some sort of what-if that was rummaging through her brain and now is out in the open for Sana to inspect, maybe make a home there. It only takes an idea, after all. She wonders how much Sana thinks about it.

When Sana shows up to her house for their weekly friday night movie marathon, Nayeon knows something's not right. They both push the feeling away though, sit down on Nayeon's bed and watch all of Pride and Prejudice in silence.

Sana wants to talk about it, Nayeon can tell. But she can't; she doesn't want to. It was a drunken kiss, supposed to be just that, it wasn't supposed to mean anything, but Sana thinks it did and Nayeon knows she owes her at least something but she doesn't know what that something is. An explanation? Another kiss? An apology?

Nayeon wishes she could take it back, that fifty bucks aren't worth ruining your friendship over, but what's done is done. Maybe there's hope to return to the old relationship they had, to the Sana who giggled whenever Nayeon said anything remotely funny, to the Nayeon who'd spent nights braiding her best friend's hair. _Anything._

She can see the ginger roots starting to grow on Sana's hair, the pink washing away.

At some point Sana grows too tired of the silence (she can never stand it for too long), so she grabs her backpack while Mr Darcy is dancing with Elizabeth and pulls out a bag full of candy from it. The familiarity of the action brings warmth to Nayeon, who gives her a small smile.

"I brought the good stuff," Sana says, sounding a bit nervous, like she's not sure if she should even speak.

"I can always trust on you to do so," Nayeon replies. She doesn't like candy that much, but for Sana she doesn't mind pretending. That seems to lift a weight off of her shoulders, because soon enough Sana's laughing and Nayeon joins her too as they watch Mr Darcy and Elizabeth fall in love, imperfectly.

They don't talk about it.

The light on the end of the street is flickering on and off, and somehow that's enough to keep Nayeon wide awake and tossing around in bed. Exams are coming up, she's on her last year of High School and soon her entire life is going to change, but somehow that damn streetlamp is the only thing in her mind.

She sits on her bed and sighs. She reaches for her nightstand, where her phone is, and doesn't think twice when she opens her text messages and touches Sana's name.

_Hey, you up?_

Sana takes about five seconds to reply back. _The damn streetlamp_ , her phone reads.

Nayeon lets out a laugh and texts back quickly. _You couldn't sleep either?_

 _Kind of._ Then she sends another one before Nayeon can ask what she means, _wanna talk for a bit?_

_My moms pickup?_

And just as quick Sana replies, _Bet._

Nayeon takes a jacket from the pile she has on a forgotten chair in the corner of her room and quietly makes her way downstairs. Not like her parents don't know she sneaks out to her own garden, but she likes to pretend she's more stealthy than she actually is. She snatches her mom's car keys before leaving through the back door, only to find Sana waiting for her already in her purple pijamas and furry jacket, her pink hair disheveled.

"Hey," Nayeon greets, unlocking the car.

"Hi," Sana replies, whispering. Nayeon notes how her voice always sounds like she's about to break into a fit of giggles, and has to bite back a fit of her own.

They climb into the back of the pickup truck, eyes facing the stars. They are near the city so they can't see all of them, but the few that shine take Nayeon's breath away.

"How come you like the stars flickering but can't stand when the poor streetlamp does?" Sana whispers at her after a few seconds of silence.

"Because stars are beautiful," Nayeon shrugs. "And that streetlamp sucks."

Sana purses her lips slightly and says, "I think this is more than just about the stupid streetlamp."

Nayeon sighs. "I guess I'm too fidgety about college. Exams are making me nervous."

When Nayeon turns to look at Sana, she sees a hint of disappointment flash through her eyes, but it's so faint she thinks she might've imagined it. Sana clears her throat, gives a small nod.

"Well, exams are really difficult."

There's another moment of silence, where Nayeon ponders on the future and _their_ future, and the thought makes her sad so she shakes her head and asks, "What about you? Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep because I knew you'd be up and complaining about the light," Sana giggles, her pink hair sprawled all over the car. Nayeon takes a handful off it on her hands and strokes it, the texture silky despite the hair dye. She doesn't really believe her, but she smiles anyway. She doesn't need Sana to tell her everything.

"Am I that predictable?"

"No," Sana sighs, closing her eyes and leaning into Nayeon's touch. "I just know you like the back of my hand."

Nayeon traces her hands over pink locks and can’t disagree. 

A guy from class asks Nayeon out, and she says yes because it's her last year and she's never really dated anyone before, even if she doesn't really like the guy. It's a whole thing — he brings her flowers in the middle of class and she can't exactly say no in front of everyone without looking like a complete asshole, so she agrees to dinner on a Friday night.

Sana is there to help her pick up an outfit, but she's moody the entire time. When Nayeon holds up her favorite blue dress, she just hums absentmindedly and gives her a forced smile; when Nayeon shows her the shoes she's wearing, she just nods. 

And Nayeon is fed up by the time she's doing her makeup and Sana isn't cooperating with her, so she glares at her and says, "What's gotten into you?"

Sana looks at her like she's caught her by surprise. "Huh?"

"You're barely speaking," she frowns. "I thought you came here to help me but I'm doing everything by myself."

Sana swallows, looks to the floor. "It's nothing..."

"Sana, it's obviously something." When Sana doesn't respond, Nayeon sighs and walks to the bed where Sana's sitting, and says, softly, "What's going on?"

"It's just..." Sana starts, then interrupts herself and bites her lip. "You don't even know this guy! He's just some guy from our class!"

"Well... the point of the date _is_ to get to know him better," she replies, matter-of-factly.

"Do you even want to get to know him?" Sana asks.

"I don't know," She shrugs. "Maybe. The flowers he got me were nice."

"That's it? The flowers were nice?" Her tone sounds accusatory, and Nayeon frowns, stepping away from her best friend.

"Why is this such a big deal? I'm just going out on a date! Do you like him or something?"

The question seems to even offend Sana, whose tone goes from accusatory to defensive. "What? Of course I don't like him!"

"Well, you're acting like a jealous girlfriend right now."

Sana bites her lip again, and after a second she says, angry, "Yeah, well."

She doesn't know what to make of that, so after a minute Nayeon goes back to doing her makeup. They never fight — and the times they do fight it's over stupid things like maybe taking the other's lipstick or taking a shirt without asking, like sisters do. But Nayeon has never seen Sana have an outburst like this. It's her first date, one would think she'd get a little support.

After a few minutes, Sana wordlessly gathers her things and leaves. Nayeon feels herself grow even more anxious than before, but when she gets the text telling her her date is waiting for her outside she pushes the wave of emotions down and doesn't look back.

Her date is taller than her, and he's kind and he orders for her. The restaurant is okay, but she had expected something a bit fancier, so she feels overdressed and underprepared at the same time. She feels no sparks when he kisses her on her front porch, and she doesn't think she'll call him again.

She can only really think about Sana during the entire thing really because she keeps wondering why she'd ever lash out at her if she didn't actually like him. She gets a text when she's taking her heels off at her front door and she hurriedly checks to see if it's her date telling her she forgot something in his car.

 _Did you have fun?_ It reads, from Sana.

She bites her lip and says, _Not really. He's nice, but I didn't really feel a spark._

 _Oh_ , Sana replies after a few minutes, when Nayeon is in her room taking her makeup off. Nayeon sighs.

_Do you want to come over?_

Nayeon always leaves the back door unlocked, just in case Sana ever needs some company. She’s an only child, so she sneaks into Nayeon’s house whenever she feels too lonely. She hears it closing and soon enough Sana is in her room, still in the same clothes she was wearing when she last saw her despite it being almost one AM.

"Hey," she greets. Nayeon forces a small smile at her. 

Sana sits on her bed and waits for Nayeon to be done taking off her makeup, and when she's changing her clothes she notices Sana looks away, her face red despite having seen her in her underwear a million times. Nayeon doesn't say anything. 

Whenshe’s done, she clears her throat.

"So..." 

Sana winces. "I'm sorry for being so moody."

The apology brings a wave of relief, and for the first time in the entire night Nayeon can finally smile. 

"It's okay."

"I just — " Sana sighs. "I guess I was jealous."

Nayeon's eyebrows shoot up. "So you _do_ like him!"

"No, I — I guess it's complicated," Sana bites her lip then shakes her head. "Can we not talk about it?"

“Okay...” Nayeon's confused, but she drops the subject anyway. "Wanna sleep here?"

Sana blushes again, but nods. They climb under the covers together, and when Sana tangles her legs with hers they are so cold they make a shiver travel up her spine. She giggles an apology, Nayeon teases her about having cold blood and they laugh until her sister down the hall starts shushing them because it's three AM.

"I'm glad we're okay," Nayeon whispers when their eyes grow heavier with sleep.

She means it as something light-hearted, but there's something different about this; there’s something different about everything that has to do with Sana, lately. It’s in the way she looks at her and acts around her, and Nayeon can see it. She doesn't miss the way Sana's lips fall to hers, the way suddenly Sana looks at her expectantly, as if waiting for something. But Nayeon pretends she doesn't, because it's safe and because it's better not to. For everyone.

"I knew you'd come back to me," Sana hums in content, jokingly. Nayeon giggles, but wonders if it’s true.

Sana's humming one day under her breath as they are walking to school. Her voice is high, melodic, and Nayeon's used to the sound from the thousands of times she's heard her sing. She closes her eyes as she listens, sways her head to the tune, and when she opens her eyes Sana's looking at her, her eyes big and unreadable.

"You could be a singer," Nayeon tells her, because she means it and because she wants her to stop looking at her like that.

Sana nods, finally looking away. "Yeah, I could be. I write songs, sometimes."

 _About me?_ Nayeon wonders, feeling heavy. 

It would be easy to love Sana. No matter how awkward things are between them, no matter how much Nayeon feels like their relationship is a ticking bomb, every moment spent with Sana is beautiful. If it's noticing the way a flower grows on the tree outside Nayeon's room, if it's the way Sana can find beauty in the saddest of movies, if it's in the way Sana herself is beautiful, Nayeon doesn't know. She cherishes their beauty, thinks, _I wish this was enough._

These days Nayeon finds it harder and harder to enjoy parties, so she feels nothing when she dances along the music, skin against skin with some person she doesn't really know. Sana looks just as out of place as she does in the mosh of moving bodies, but she smiles when she catches her eye anyway, no matter how sad she actually looks. In a second Sana is beside her, grabbing Nayeon by the hand and dragging her to the backyard of whoever's house they are at where the air is a bit easier to breathe, but somehow Nayeon feels like she's still running out of it with Sana's hand still in hers.

She pulls away, and Sana frowns.

"I'm leaving for college soon," Nayeon says, awkwardly. "We should go inside and try to have some fun, at least."

"I need some air," Sana pouts, sitting on the grass. "And don't remind me you're leaving anymore."

Nayeon sits besides her with a sigh, and when she does Sana rests her head on her shoulder and hums, content. The stars are shining, the moon reflects on the pool in front of them, and some guys are making out on the bushes near them. Sana eyes them curiously, her lips red and her breath smelling of alcohol.

"Who are those guys?" she wonders, aloud.

"I don't even know. Jaehyun and Soobin from biology, maybe? Everyone was saying they were finally going to makeout today..."

Sana purses her lips. "Hm."

"What? You want a makeout buddy?" Nayeon teases puckering out her lips, but as soon as she says it she regrets it. Sana looks at her, but Nayeon turns her head to where the pool is and doesn't stare back at her friend. The air is heavy until Sana speaks again, her voice small. 

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon," she sighs. "It seems like yesterday we were just little girls running around your backyard."

Thinking about leaving for college makes her sad too, but the memory makes Nayeon chuckle. 

"We did a lot of stupid stuff."

"Remember when we made that mud cake and your mom got so mad she called my parents?" Sana giggles, making Nayeon laugh.

"Your white dress got completely ruined," she remembers. "And I got it all over my hair too. My mom was so furious I got the scolding of my life."

Sana giggles, but they die down soon enough. They don't last much these days. Instead she lifts her head off of Nayeon's shoulders, suddenly growing very serious, and Nayeon's throat goes dry in the blink of an eye.

"Do you remember when you kissed me under the hose all those years ago?" 

Nayeon knows Sana's looking at her, her eyes digging directly onto Nayeon's like knives — but she can't stand it, so Nayeon shakes her head and looks away again, focusing on anything but her best friend's gaze. 

Ever since that stupid kiss Sana has looked at her differently. Her eyes are heavy, always asking for something. Like she's waiting for her to kiss her again, like she wants her to do so. But Nayeon can't give her that. She loves Sana, but she loves her friend Sana, her childhood neighbor, the girl who stares at the stars with her when she can't sleep at night, and she can't kiss her again, she can't give her that. 

"When the sun was going down and we were five?" Sana places a hand on her knee, and says, "And when we were at that party, three months ago?

"Sana," she doesn't mean for it to sound like begging, but it does. "Don't." 

"I don't — I can't pretend like nothing's happened, Nayeon."

Nayeon knows that if there's one thing Sana can't do is pretend. Even when she lies, her eyes say everything for her. Her big, brown eyes. 

The thing is that Nayeon knows, but she doesn't know what to do about it, because she doesn't want to know. When Sana stares at her, when her hand lingers on hers for too long, when she leans into her touch and when she lets her burrow her lipstick and her eyes stay glued to hers the entire night, Nayeon knows. And she doesn't want to. She thinks that might be their biggest problem. She stands up and turns away from her, Sana’s hand dropping from her knee, but she sees her do the same from the corner of her eye.

"Sana..." 

She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to sit here and tell her that when she looks at her, she only sees her childhood best friend, the little redhead girl from next door with chocolate smeared all over her lips and purple pajamas. 

She doesn't finish the sentence.

Nayeon thinks Sana knows, too. What Nayeon feels. She's just too scared to say it, to have the words out in the open like that. Maybe Sana's scared that once she admits it it'll be real, the fact that Nayeon could never love her the way she wants her to.

"I could make it beautiful for you," Sana gulps. If she stares hard enough, even in the dark she can see her eyes glistening with tears. "If you gave me a chance. I could make us beautiful."

 _I don't need beautiful_ , Nayeon thinks. She says, "That's not enough."

She thinks about when they were kids, when she told Sana she loved her, and she can't imagine holding onto something for so many years only for it to end like this. With no thunder, with no kiss, just a rejection in the backyard of some person they don't even know in the middle of the night. She hadn't meant it like that; she was a kid, she had hardly known what love was. There's nothing beautiful about this, and nothing beautiful when she sees the tear roll down Sana's cheek.

She closes her eyes. "I wish you had never kissed me."

_Me neither._

"You taste like sugar," Nayeon says, but she doesn't really know why. Maybe she hopes it can give Sana a little bit of comfort, to the girl that used to sneak candies into their room during sleepovers, to the girl who loved cotton candy-flavored ice cream so much she dyed her hair pink — but she doesn't even reply, she just nods and turns away. It starts in a party, it ends in one too.

ACT II

_bitter_

When Nayeon kisses Mina, it tastes bitter.

She likes bitter. Nayeon's never been one to enjoy things that are overly sugary, things that are too sweet and that remind her of when she was a little girl, with candy smeared all over her lips. She's in college now, and she has a taste for something more complicated, something that tastes like the real world. Mina tastes like the coffee she's just had and the philosophy book they've been trying to figure out for the past three hours now.

Mina is her only friend in her damned philosophy class and a philosophy major of her own. She's soft to the touch and her voice is even more so, and it's been a few weeks since Nayeon's wanted to kiss her. She has this subtle way of commanding a room that is intoxicating, and a mysterious aura that draws everyone to her. She's quiet, and shy and introverted and Nayeon feels her heart _want_ in a way it never has.

When they pull away, Mina's cheeks are bright red and she stammers when she speaks, which somehow only manages to make her look even more pretty.

"So..." Nayeon says, blushing as well. "That happened."

Mina nods, biting her bottom lip as she's smiles. "Yeah."

"You taste bitter. Like coffee," she adds, eyes dropping to her lips as if asking for another taste. Mina doesn't catch on, she just blushes even more and her smile drops just a little.

"Oh, sorry —"

"No, I..." Nayeon shakes her head. "I like it. I like _you_ , Mina."

And somehow Mina blushes even more so, which is a sight for sore eyes. Mina's gorgeous, with pink spread across her cheeks and her blonde hair disheveled from her kiss. In a moment of bravery, she says, "You can kiss me again. If you want."

(She doesn't need to say it twice, really).

Nayeon doesn't pass that philosophy class, but she can't bring herself to care that much when Mina catches her gaze and smiles at her. She'll get them next time.

They fall into some sort of routine after that. Every Friday they meet before class in the university library where they spend the whole time pretending to study while they steal glances at each other and Nayeon discreetly tries to graze her hand over Mina's because she craves the taste of coffee that's always lingering on her lips; and after class Mina invites Nayeon to her apartment down the street (because her parents are apparently crazy rich and they can rent her a full apartment for herself), they kiss until they feel dizzy and sometimes she evens spends the night.

Nayeon finds herself obsessed with the way Mina fits into her hand, the way she moves gracefully even to reach something that's too high up on a bookshelf. Mina is a mystery in a lot of ways, and she's not in a rush to find any of them out. 

"I dance ballet," Mina tells her one day as they are tangled between blankets and watching Frozen for the fifth time in a row. Nayeon looks at her, mouth full of popcorn. "I could show you sometime."

Nayeon lets herself smile. 

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Then later that day when she's cleaning the dishes and can't stop picturing how Mina would look twirling around on stage she asks, "Why did you tell me all of a sudden?" 

"I don't know," Mina suddenly grows shy, her cheeks turning pink as she places her plate on the sink. "I want to tell you everything."

What she says sticks with Nayeon for some reason, even as she leaves to her dorm after pecking her on the lips goodbye. The words taste foreign in her mouth when she murmurs them under her breath, tasting strange; tasting bitter. 

It's been two months since she's started kissing Mina (she doesn't call it dating; she doesn't really know what to call it either, she's never done this before), and she wants to do something nice for her, because Mina deserves it for being the world's best kisser. Not that Nayeon has lots of expertise in that area but. You know.

So she plans this really intricate dinner from a recipe post she found on Naver, some overly complicated and over the top houng soup dishes that she ends up completely fucking over because she's pretty much never touched a stove in her life and she lives off of ramen mostly, so when Mina comes home from one of her late classes she finds Nayeon lighting candles and heating up instant noodles in the microwave.

"Sorry," she says, a little bit ashamed. "I wanted to make something nice for you."

Mina's staring at her for a second too long — Nayeon starts to worry she might kick her out until she starts breaking into a fit of giggles that fill the house, make it feel warm. Nayeon can't help but to join, realizing how ridiculous the whole thing was.

After a couple of minutes, Mina just says, "Let's order pizza."

They sit on the couch, put on World of the Married and pretend like they are paying attention. 

"I was never into stuff like this," Nayeon admits when the two leads are speaking into each other. "I used to have a friend who loved romance dramas, so she made me watch them even if I didn't really like them."

"Really?" Mina asks. "Who was she?"

Nayeon feels her throat go dry, but she tries to push through it. "Her name was Sana. We used to be neighbours a couple of years ago."

"Oh," Mina says, curiously. "You used past tense. Do you not don't speak to each other anymore?"

Nayeon bites her lip and shakes her head, and Mina seems to take that as a clue not to talk about it anymore and change the subject, so she does. 

"Well, thank you for trying to do something nice for me, Nayeon," Mina says, softly. "I've never been in... a relationship, so I don't really know what to do. But this was really nice."

Nayeon ignores the uncomfortable knot that settles in her gut when Mina calls it a relationship and smiles, "You deserve something nice. Sorry we had to end up eating pizza on your couch."

"I don't really mind."

"I know _I_ don't mind, not if I'm with you," she replies back. Mina practically melts, and she takes the perfect opportunity to steal a kiss from her.

After an hour and two episodes, Mina stands up. "I'm making some coffee. Do you want a cup?"

Nayeon bites back a frown and shakes her head no.

Mina invites her to a ballét recital finally after months of begging, where she's one of the dancers in a production of the Swan Lake. She's not the lead, but she still steals the show in Nayeon's eyes. When she runs to her backstage she kisses her senseless.

But it's on Mina's apartment where Mina says, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Nayeon tries to say it back, but she can't. When she opens her mouth, no sound comes out of it.

They try to pretend like it's not a big deal, like Mina doesn't feel terrible for a week and she doesn't lock herself in her room to cry, and Nayeon tries to pretend like she loves her back, but just like the words the actions are as difficult to pull off. Once the sorrow dies down, only bitterness is left behind. Mina side-eyes her when Nayeon leaves a cup on the coffee table, Nayeon glares when Mina takes too long to get ready.

They are at a restaurant, one of those pretentious new sushi places everyone's talking about in class that Mina's always tried to try but they always put it off last minute because something always comes up. Mina's wearing a blue dress, and Nayeon feels underdressed.

"You haven't touched your food," Mina points out.

"Huh?"

"The sushi," she says. The light from the ceiling lamp hits her blonde hair, and Nayeon can see the black roots. "You haven't touched your food."

"Oh," Nayeon stares down at her plate and realizes Mina is right. 

"If you didn't want to eat here we could've gone somewhere else," Mina frowns, her tone veering into accusatory.

"I didn't say that," Nayeon frowns, defensively, and Mina purses her lips at her. "Sushi's good. I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Nayeon's lips form a thin line. "Yes, Mina. I said I'm just not hungry."

"I just want to make sure," Mina says. And then adds, like salt to a wound, "Since you don't tell me anything."

"It's the soy sauce," Nayeon replies with venom. "It's too bitter."

Being with Mina is everything being with Sana wasn't — It's real, but it's not beautiful. Everything that was once sweet and easy and pretty turns ugly because Mina wants her to say she loves her back, Mina wants her to move in and she wants her to attend every ballet recital she has and she wants her to meet her parents and help her choose her new curtains and she wants her to _love_ her — And Nayeon knows how to want, how to chase and how to run; she doesn't know how to do anything that Mina asks her to.

Nayeon doesn't want to be the villain of this story, but she's reminded of Sana, and the thought makes her sink into the bed like the heavy feeling that settles into her gut whenever she thinks about her ex-best friend. In many ways, Sana is the main character of their story, even if she's not in it. Mina seems to be fine with this, if it means Nayeon still kisses her at the end of the day.

So she texts Sana even if she doesn't really know why because all she _does_ know is that her relationship is falling apart and there's really no one in the world that quite knows her like Sana does, or maybe did, because Nayeon doesn't think she's the same girl who drunkenly kisses her best friend at parties anymore. Or maybe she is. Maybe she hasn't changed a bit.

She writes, _Hey, Sana_.

She doesn't expect a reply, so when Sana does she blinks herself awake.

 _Nayeon_ , it reads, and nothing else for at least two minutes. _I don't want to talk to you._

Nayeon winces, but she understands. She types out this paragraph to tell her she's sorry for everything, and that she hopes she's doing well and she misses her, but it doesn't feel right. Instead she just says sorry for bothering her, and puts her phone down for a few minutes until it lights up again, Sana's name shining bright on her screen.

 _What do you want?_

She's a bit too shocked to actually do anything for a few seconds but when she does Nayeon figures she should cut to the chase, because she owes Sana at least that much.

 _I'm seeing this girl,_ she texts. _Her name is Mina. And she told me she loved me and I don't really if I love her back. Things are falling apart between us._

Sana takes her time to respond then, and Nayeon almost thinks she isn't going to when she gets another text. 

_Did you know you didn't love me when you kissed me?_

She closes her eyes when she's finished typing, and even harder when she presses send.

_Yes._

Sana replies after a few minutes.

_Why are you texting me?_

The truth is she doesn't even know. She's been heartbreakingly lonely, and she's only on her fourth beer and already feeling dizzy. She's confused and scared and she has never been good with feelings anyway. When they were in High School, Nayeon was the one who did the talking and Sana was the one who did the feeling. Nayeon's never been the one to... allow herself to feel that much, so Sana had done it all for her.

 _I'm not good with feelings,_ she replies. _You were. I don't really know what to do now, you used to do all the feeling for me._

 _That wasn't fair to me,_ Sana writes to her after a few seconds. _To make me feel everything for you._

A cold feeling runs down Nayeon's spine when she reads her message, suddenly sobering up and realizing how stupid this whole thing was. Sana doesn't want to hear from her, and this is only Nayeon dancing in Sana's wounds, but before she can reply Sana texts her again.

_Stay this time. You ran away. You won't ever know if you love her if you don't stay. So stay._

Nayeon frowns at the screen for a while, not knowing what to say. It's true that she ran, but she ran to spare them more heartbreak. She knows she's the villain in Sana's story (or at the very least the antagonist), and wonders if she will be for Mina's, too. Then she texts, _Are you a redhead a again?_

She wakes up to no reply.

Staying is harder than she thought it'd be.

They fight, a lot, and by the end staying is just avoiding what is inevitably coming. Nayeon can’t stay — she doesn’t know how to, she doesn’t _want_ to. 

Loving Mina would be easy, she thinks, if she could. Mina sings in the shower, her giggles sound like songs, she melts when you kiss her, and she watches World of the Married with Nayeon and dances ballet. Mina is real. But Mina deserves something beautiful, and Nayeon isn't sure she can make it for her. Not with pretty words or lingering touches. There is no sugar to fix the bitterness that settled between them, and when she leaves, it's bittersweet for both of them. 

She remembers the conversation she had with Sana just a few weeks ago when she was drunk and lonely and tired of tasting bitter. _Stay this time,_ Sana had said to her. _You ran away. So Stay._

Nayeon closes the door to Mina's apartment, and she doesn't think back on cotton candy or coffee.

ACT III

_bittersweet_

[enter two souls and a ghost]

Sana's never been to a bar. She's never really liked the taste of alcohol except for a few cocktails that her roommate Momo deems too girly, and she's never really been inclined to go to one alone, either. But today feels different, somehow. It's warm outside and she's just passed all of her exams, and she thinks she deserves a bit of a celebration at least. Momo's out of town and she doesn't have a lot of friends other than her, so she decides to go to the one bar she knows in the city on her own.

It smells like cigarettes and alcohol, but she tries not to pay much attention to it. She sits down in one of the stolls and asks the bartender for one of those overly intricate girly drinks and he all but glares at her.

There's a girl at the bar too, and she's eating some chips. She's the only other girl on her own here — not that there's many people. It's a Wednesday. The bartender gives her her drink, bringing her back to the real world. She thanks him a bit clumsily.

"Her name's Mina," the bartender tells her, surprising her. "She's a bit lonely."

Sana blushes. "Oh."

"You were staring," he says shrugging and goes back to his work. Sana only blushes harder.

Then something clicks. _Mina._

She doesn't know what comes over her, but Sana walks over to where the girl is eating alone, bright blue cocktail on her hand and sits like she’s been invited.

"You're Mina."

She's blonde. She doesn't know what she was expecting, but she didn't think she'd be blonde.

The girl looks taken aback. "I'm sorry, do I...?"

"You're Im Nayeon's girlfriend."

The look on Mina's face suddenly darkens, and she shakes her head, bitterly so.

"Used to be. We broke up a couple of weeks ago," the girl says. She takes another chip from the bowl, but she doesn't look very hungry. Sana tries not to look too surprised, but she's pretty sure she doesn't manage it by the look Mina shoots her way. "I don't speak to her anymore, so I don't know where she is if that's what you're asking."

Sana nods, solemnly as she takes a seat beside the other woman. "That's two of us."

"You dated Nayeon?" Mina asks, looking up from the bowl at her.

"Not really, I guess," Sana purses her lips slightly. It still hurts to talk about, no matter how long it's been. "More like I was in love with her all throughout High School and she wasn't."

She means for it to come off as something light like a joke, but the air only grows tense around them. When she tries to laugh it off her throat feels raspy and it sounds rough, painful; like it hurts her to force it out. But still Mina huffs a humorless laugh and nods.

"Yeah, it was like that with me too."

"She texted me about you a couple of months ago," Sana gulps. "I guess it didn't work out then."

"You're Sana," Realization dawns on her features, and Sana nods back in confirmation. She doesn't know if it's comfort what settles on her belly knowing Nayeon spoke about her to her (now ex) girlfriend. "I thought you had pink hair."

Sana shrugs. "I dyed it brown a long time ago."

Mina nibbles at her bottom lip for a second, then asks, "What did she say? When she texted you, I mean."

 _That she never loved me_ , she thinks. Instead she says, "That she wasn't sure if she loved you."

"That sounds like her." Mina sighs, as if disappointed. After a few seconds of wallowing in her sadness, Mina clears her throat. "She couldn't really speak about you, you know?"

Sana hufs. "Yeah. That sounds like Nayeon alright."

"Whatever happened between you, she could never tell me," Mina presses her lips together.

"She was never good with feelings," Sana half-jokes, looking down at her drink and thinking of short brown hair. "But she knew how to make you fall for her. She had a way of making things sound really beautiful, no matter how awful they were, didn't she?"

"She told me I tasted like coffee," Mina says. "And I think I turned her life bitter. I don't think she loved me much."

Sana doesn't mean to, but she chuckles.

"She told me I tasted like sugar, but she didn't really like sugar. She had a beautiful way of saying it, at least."

Mina raises an eyebrow and nods, a smile slipping into her features for the first time since she met her.

"Yeah. I guess she did."

Sana isn't sure why (maybe because she's lonely and sometimes she feels more like a ghost than a person) but she asks for Mina's number. Mina's a looks a bit reluctant at first, but she looks lonely too, and she agrees anyway. When she's back home from the bar she texts her, _I don't really like coffee._

 _Me neither,_ Mina replies after a few minutes. _I don't really like sugar, either._

Turns out Mina doesn't live too far from the bar, she's a philosophy major and she dances ballet. Sana figured as much because of her long limbs and slender body, but she admits she gets way more excited than what any normal functioning adult person should. Can you blame her? It isn't every day you meet a ballerina.

"I'm not really a ballerina," Mina says between giggles. "I just do ballet. I'm not a professional russian ballerina or anything."

But Mina is definitely a ballerina. It's only logical. Grace is in the very way she moves; she floats around a room, moves like music can be heard anywhere at any time. 

They meet up at coffee shops sometimes, when they get too lonely. Mina has an entire apartment just for her, and Sana just feels lonely somedays, even with Momo's constant chatter and company. 

They don't have to say anything in each other's presence, not really. Mina likes the silence, and she teaches Sana to appreciate it more. To see it as something that doesn't need to be filled. Just it's own thing.

Still, whenever she can, Sana talks her ear off. Mina pretends she can't stand it, but Sana's sure she finds it charming even if she doesn't admit she does.

"I really think you need to come meet my roommate Momo some day, seriously," Sana says, munching on a blueberry muffin.

"If she asks the same type of existential questions as you do I'm sure it'll be fun," Mina smiles at her. Which is true, Sana does ask her tons of (what she thinks are) philosophical questions.

"You're a philosophy major," Sana points out. "It's like, free and dynamic practice for your exams."

"More like unpaid labour," Mian raises her eyebrows, sipping her tea. "You know, some may see it as you taking advantage of my company and my degree."

Sana pouts. "You put it so horribly!"

"I put it in correct terms."

"Fine," Sana's pouts only deepens. "Keep pretending you don't like my questions. You clearly have fallen for my charms and we're now best friends forever."

Mina rolls her eyes at her, but there's an undeniable fondness in them that makes something warm settle in Sana's belly, something she had almost forgotten how it felt.

She finds out Nayeon doesn't go to the same classes she went to with Mina, and she figures she might've dropped out or switched universities. She wonders what she should do with this information, if she even wants to know it at all. Thinks that the old Sana might've chased for her, wrote her a song. Made something beautiful just for her.

But she's not the old Sana anymore, isn't she? She's changed. Maybe for the better. Maybe now she watches ballet and talks with pretty girls over tae and blueberry muffins and feels like the old Sana, but better. Upgraded.

Mina invites her to one of her ballet recitals, and she does bring Momo with her because she’s always loved ballet, and both of them watch with their mouths wide open in shock. Mina is the lead of the Nutcracker, and for good reason. Sana has never seen her dance up until that point, and feels sorry for it. Mina is amazing. Everyone's eyes are glued to her; her hands delicate, her feet sharp. Sana is breathless just looking at her.

After the show, Momo and Sana are waiting outside to congratulate Mina.

"You should get her flowers," Momo suggests. Sana frowns slightly.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "It's like a thing people do after one of these things."

The prospect of giving Mina flowers makes Sana feel equal parts giddy and anxious, for some reason. She finds a man selling small bouquets and buys the cheapest one (she is a broke college student after all). Just then Mina leaves backstage with her parents and an impressive bouquet full of red roses, and Sana feels incredibly embarrassed with her bouquet consisting of three yellow tulips, but when Mina catches Sana's eye her own light up.

"Sana! You came!" 

"Of course," she smiles, blushing for some reason. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad you didn't," Mina says, in her usual soft tone. Mina's makeup makes her look paler, the rhinestones in her face make her look even more delicate than she already is. Sana must have stared for a little too long, because Momo is elbowing her on the ribs and clearing her throat.

"Oh! This is Momo," Momo waves with her hand and smiles at Mina, who smiles back at her in return. "Momo, this is Mina."

"Hi, Momo," she greets.

"It's great to finally meet you!" Momo nods. "Sana can't shut up about you, you know?"

 _"Momo._ "

"It's true though!" Momo exclaims. "Mina dances ballet, oh Mina drinks tea, oh Mina is a philosophy major, I'm gonna write a song about Mina — _Stop hitting me!_ "

Sana is going to kill her.

Mina giggles. "Really?"

"I don't have many friends," Sana tries to joke.

"Well, I talk about you a lot too, so..." Mina trails off, blush evident even under all the makeup. Sana feels her heart skip a beat.

"Oh."

"Sana," Momo brings her back to the real world. "The flowers."

"Oh! Right," Sana pulls out the yellow tulips, taking a glance at the bouquet Mina is already holding. "It's no bouquet of red roses really, but...."

Mina's smile turns even softer, somehow carrying that same kind of fondness she showed her in the coffee shop, and Sana's heart starts beating so loudly she thinks Mina might hear it. It's the kind of smile where her gums show and — and she's so breathtakingly beautiful Sana might pass out.

"I love them," Mina says. "Thank you for thinking of me."

 _It's a bit impossible not to do so,_ Sana thinks. She says, "Of course."

It's true. She falls easily; Nayeon always used to say it. But it's different this time. She hasn't felt like this since High School, over a girl who couldn't stand the flickering of the streetlamp down the street. 

It's exciting, in more ways than one. It's like being a teenager all over again. She carries her notebook everywhere now, because Mina inspires her to write more songs than usual. She takes pictures of her on her phone, watches every recital, stays up late at night studying but ends up doodling Mina all over her notes even when she can’t actually draw. 

In other ways, it's completely terrifying. When she swallows, she tastes sugar. 

"Momo says you write songs," Mina says one afternoon while they are in her apartment watching Pride and Prejudice. It becomes some sort of tradition after a few weeks — Sana loves this movie. "Is it true?"

She grows embarrassed very fast. "Uh, yeah. Some."

"I hear you sing a lot under your breath," Mina confesses. "You have a really beautiful voice."

"Ah, thank you," Sana's cheeks tint pink. "I used to want to be a singer. Now I'm doing psychology, but, you know. I always loved singing. Nayeon - "

Sana stops in her tracks. They haven't really spoken about Nayeon again, not since that first night they met. It feels weird to speak about her now, like she's digging up the skeleton they buried in the closet; like she’s some kind of secret. Mina bites her lip and nods in understanding, and Sana changes the subject quickly.

"Anyway, I wanted to be a singer. But it never really happened," she shrugs.

"Would you show me your songs?" Mina asks, politely. 

"Oh — I don't - I don't know if they'll be any good..." 

Truth be told, most of her songs are about Mina.

Mina's eyes flicker with disappointment, but she quickly masks it. "I understand."

Sana sighs. She really can’t stand seeing Mina disappointed.

“Well, I guess I can show you _one.._.”

Mina beams and tells her she has a guitar somewhere in the apartment (because of course she does) from when she used to take classes, but Sana blushes and tells her, embarrassed, “I don’t really know anything about melodies. I just write them, really.”

Mina nods, “Okay. Then… I can dance.”

Sana frowns slightly in confusion, but she takes out her notebook anyway because she’s curious to see what she means. She flips through it, trying to find the song that sounds the least like she might be a bit in love with her ex-best friend’s ex, and ends up finding one of the oldest songs she wrote, from before she met Mina. Something about a girl with brown hair and drunken kisses and yeah, she can work with this even if it’s about the one person she and Mina can’t bring themselves to talk about.

Mina looks at her expectantly, so she blushes and starts singing. It’s too quiet at first, but then Mina stands up from the couch, extends her hands, and starts twirling, the sound of Sana’s voice serving as music. Her hands extend gracefully, and she makes even the simplest of voices sound beautiful, like something worth listening to. So Sana sings louder.

When she’s done Mina smiles and says, a little sadly, “That was about her, wasn’t it?”

Sana thinks, _It’s yours, now._

She says, “Yeah. It doesn’t hurt anymore, though. Not when you make it look so beautiful.”

There was nothing beautiful about crying in some stranger’s backyard, nothing beautiful seeing Nayeon pack her bags and leave for college without goodbye. But this, right now; this is beautiful, again. And when Mina’s hand lingers on hers, she thinks, _I’ve made something real._

EPILOGUE

_salt_

Mina’s done with her exams, which means they are celebrating, and she thinks it poetic to take her to that sushi restaurant she’s been avoiding since Nayeon left her. Something to do with catharsis. Sana supports her because 1. she understands, 2. she loves sushi, and 3. she loves Mina. It’s a win-win situation, really.

She orders whichever dish reminds her most of her parents and eats and talks Mina’s ear off, as per usual. Mina doesn’t mind, she never does; she listens intently, eating her own food. She smiles, content, the one where Sana can see her gums. Sana dips her tuna in soy sauce, thinks, _I think this is the day._

“We can go to the bar we met after this,” Mina suggests, and of course Sana has to say yes.

They walk for a bit, the cold air settling into their bones. Mina’s hand reaches for Sana’s arm and clings onto her for warmth.

The bar is just as empty as the first time they met, probably because it’s a Tuesday this time. Mina guides her to the bar where she orders a beer for both of them and salted peanuts that she starts digging at as soon as they put them in front of her. 

“I haven’t had a beer in so long,” Sana chuckles. Only now she’s really found a taste for it, and it’s probably thanks to Mina (who is secretly an alcoholic by the way. She loves beer).

“You had one at my place like two days ago,” Mina says, amused and popping a peanut into her mouth.

“By your standards, that’s a long time.”

Mina smacks her gently across the arm, giggling. Sana thinks she could listen to her laugh all day, no questions asked. She doesn’t think she could ever write a song that sounds beautiful as Mina’s giggles do.

“Whatever,” she says, sitting down. “You’ve only been drinking so much because you’re in my apartment every day. You’re practically my roommate.”

“Don’t tell that to Momo, you’ll hurt her feelings,” Sana jokes. But it’s true — she spends virtually every day in Mina’s apartment, to the point there’s always an extra pillow on Mina’s couch just for when she wants to spend the night.

That means something to Sana. She knows it’s been hard for Mina to open up, to really trust. Sana is no stranger to the feeling, to the walls she herself built when she had her heart broken.

“Thank you for that,” Sana says, softly. “For letting me stay in your apartment so much.”

“That?” Mina frowns slightly. The bartender sets two cans in front of them and she thanks him with a little nod. “It’s really nothing, Sana.”

“It means a lot to me,” Sana says, shrugging and taking a sip. “I know you weren’t in a good place. So… thank you. For letting me get to know you and everything.”

“Thank you for wanting to get to know me.” Mina’s gaze falls to the floor.

Sana giggles slightly, and levels her head with Mina’s, trying to get her to look up. 

“I would be an idiot not to, I think. You’re really amazing, did you know that? Because you are.”

Mina’s eyes are glassy when she looks up. “You knew. I — I was in a really bad place, but you knew. You understood.”

Sana smiles, sadly. “Yeah. I was really lonely too.”

There’s a moment of silence, but then Mina swallows and asks, “Do you hate her?”

She doesn’t say any names, but Sana knows exactly who she’s talking about. Sana thinks for a second, and realizes that she doesn’t.

There are no villains in this story, not really. Just three scared people, navigating love and life. She hated Nayeon for many years; for kissing her, for making her love her, for leaving. But she loved Nayeon more than she could ever hate her. And in a way Nayeon will always be a ghost to them, but she can live with some ghosts in their life as long as this doesn't turn into a haunted story.

“No,” she replies, finally.

Mina hums. “I don’t think I do, either. I was really mad at her, though. But you helped me with it.”

Sana reaches for Mina’s hand, intertwines their fingers together, thinks, _this feels right._ It’s been a while since something has.

“I felt really unwanted,” Mina confesses. “And alone. But you saw a lonely blonde girl at a bar, and you asked for her number.”

“That was a bit strange, wasn’t it?”

Mina giggles a bit, but grows serious once again. Her eyes look like she wants to say a lot more, but doesn’t really know how. It’s okay, Sana isn’t that good with words either, so she tightens her hold in her hand. Mina blushes and pulls away. 

“Sana, are… are any of your songs about me?” Mina asks. Sana thinks she sounds hopeful, but maybe it’s her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she just wants to think Mina wishes that she wrote songs just for her.

Sana was sure she’d confess tonight, but now she feels like hiding somewhere. She pictures Mina telling her she could never love her like that, leaving her behind and never coming back. Every bone in her body is telling her to run before she gets hurt again, but she can’t do that to Mina. She’s not that kind of person. She falls in love easily, she feels, and she stays. That’s Sana.

So with a dry throat she says, “All of them.”

Mina looks like the wind has been knocked out of her. 

“Sana.”

Sana closes her eyes. “What?”

“Kiss me,” Mina says. Then adds, “Please.”

She doesn’t need to say it twice. Sana closes the distance between them, her lips tentative against Mina’s. They move slowly, carefully, tiptoeing around the broken pieces. Mina’s lips are soft like silk when she wraps her arms around Sana’s neck, and she has to bite back a moan. Mina melts when she places a hand on her hip, starts drawing stars from memory there, where her sweater lifts and there’s a slim line of pale skin.

Sana tastes salt in their kiss, and when she pulls away Mina's eyes are foggy and there are tears streaming down her face, leaving a slippery trail on her cheeks and disappearing down her neck. She can see them even in the dim light of the bar, tasting smoke from the cigarettes of the people around her and the alcohol from the beer she's just had. Mina flushes and hangs her head low, but doesn't let go of Sana's neck.

"Sorry," she says, quietly and smiling out of embarrassment. "After Nayeon, I never thought I'd..."

 _Love again._ Sana understands.

"I don't mind," she says. Mina takes a couple of seconds to dry her eyes, and then when she's done because she's shameless and just drunk enough to remember High School Sana asks, "What do I taste like?"

Mina ponders on the question for a moment, then chuckles and says, simply, "Beer."

She doesn't know what she was expecting, but (maybe because she’s expecting a romantic moment like the one Nayeon gave her all those years ago, maybe because she's scared she’s still chasing ghosts) the comment takes her by surprise and she throws her head back and laughs, and soon Mina is joining her too, a sweet sound that drowns all of the background noise. _You taste like sugar_ , Nayeon had told her. She wonders if she ever said the same thing to Mina, if she kissed her and tasted cotton candy or berries or vanilla, drew her pretty pictures of pretty things with just the sound of her voice — but Mina's answer, Sana thinks, is perfect.

She doesn't need something to be beautiful and sweet anymore, she's too old for that; she needs something she can hold on to, something that's real and doesn't slip from her fingers like sand. And Mina is real, and she's beautiful, and maybe it can be both. Why can't it be both? Why does she have to choose?

The truth is Sana hasn't tasted like sugar for a while now, and as Mina closes the distance between them once again, she finds that for the first time in years she doesn't think she misses it half as much. Mina tastes like tears and the salted peanuts she's just had.

Sana doesn't mind. She might have a taste for salty things after all.

Later, when Mina’s in the restroom and Sana’s waiting for their Uber to pick them up and drop them off at Mina’s apartment, she pulls out her phone and taps on a name she didn’t think she’d ever want to speak to again.

_Hey._

Nayeon doesn’t take long in responding. _Hey. Are you ok?_

 _I met this girl_ , Sana texts. _I think I might love her. Her name’s Mina._

Nayeon takes more time to respond, then. Almost three minutes. _I’m really happy for you_ , _Sana_ , it reads. Sana bites her lip.

 _I hated you for so long._ Nayeon doesn’t reply, but Sana continues, anyway. _You broke my heart. I didn’t think I’d ever really love again._

Nayeon replies, _I’m sorry I couldn’t love you like you wanted me to. I’m sorry I ran away. From you, and from Mina._

Sana waits for the pain, but it doesn’t come. Who knew adding salt to a wound would heal it?

 _I used to think you cursed me_ , Sana writes. It’s good to finally let someone else know it; to get it off her chest. But now she feels like she’s finally done chasing shadows, like this time her feet are touching the ground and she’s not wasting paper writing songs for a girl who’ll never love her the way she wants her to. She texts, _I think I cursed myself._ _I’m sorry for hating you._

Nayeon doesn't respond either, but she doesn't need her to. Not anymore. 

_My hair is brown now, in case you were wondering._

Suddenly Mina is behind her, locking her arm with hers and resting her chin on her shoulder. When she speaks, the air coming out of her mouth turns white from the cold.

“Ready to go?”

Sana smiles. “Yeah.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> [and when i felt like i was an old cardigan under someone's bed you put me on and said i was your favorite ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLSUp53y-HQ)


End file.
